


Little Fighter

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie goes into labor too early.





	Little Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> For shippergirl7572 on Tumblr :) ❤  
> Sorry if it's short!
> 
> I don't have much knowledge about this so I tried my best! I just used some of what I knew from my sister being born two months early (though I may have skirted around things a little 😅)

Tim ran his hand through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time as he paced in the waiting room. 

He along with Gibbs had rushed Ellie to the hospital only an hour ago. Tim’s eyes went to Gibbs who was pacing himself almost yelling into the phone as he tried hurrying up Vance who was attempting to get a hold of Nick and somehow get him to the hospital. 

He glanced down the hall where he knew Ellie’s room was.

It started as a normal day in the bullpen as they settled last minute things before Christmas, except with the absence of Nick. Until Ellie started holding her stomach, groans of pain soon following along with panic. Tim had shared a look with Gibbs, both of them knowing what that look on her face meant. They wasted no time in rushing her to the car, Gibbs speeding out of the Navy Yard minutes later. 

Tim could still hear Ellie’s panicked cries for Nick ringing in his ears.

_ “It’s too early!” Ellie gasped out as Tim and Gibbs stood there while the doctors tried settling her in. “Nick isn’t here! I need Nick!” _

She had become more frantic as she went on, her voice also reaching a higher pitch. That was when the doctors had ushered him and Gibbs out of the room after Gibbs had told her he’d get Nick himself if he had to. 

Tim was thankful for Delilah who had originally been coming to the Navy Yard to meet for lunch, he had texted her what was going on and she arrived not long after them. He knew if anyone could calm her down besides Nick it’d be Delilah. 

He ran his hand through his hair again with a frustrated sigh.

This was the wrong time for Nick to be sent undercover. 

Vance had made him go after pressure from SecNav, Nick had tried fighting it not wanting to leave a pregnant Ellie but he had no choice in the end. 

And now not only would he possibly miss the birth of his first child, but Ellie looked to be having this baby early. 

Tim sat down heavily in one of the chairs with another sigh. 

All he could do was pray that everything would be okay.

* * *

Nick had been confused when the building he was in with his targets was suddenly flooded with police, one of which had fake arrested him and thrown him into the back of one of the patrol cars.

Until the cop was rushing him to the hospital.

Nick kept his panic in check until he reached the waiting room where he saw Tim and Gibbs. 

“What the hell is happening?!”

Gibbs rested on a hand on his shoulder. “Bishop went into labor, Torres.”

He felt his knees weaken. 

“It’s too early..” Nick said weakly, a fear he never felt before filled him. 

“She’s in room 212, she’s been hysterical.”

Nick ran. 

* * *

He walked in to a doctor talking to Ellie, Delilah beside Ellie’s bed holding her hand, and Ellie covered in sweat as she tried to breath.

“Nick!” Ellie cried when she looked up. Delilah quickly moved out of the way, Nick gave her a thankful nod as she left the room. He’d give her a better thank you later, right now he had a job to do.

Nick rushed to her side, grabbing her hand not even caring about her tight grip as he kissed her head, sweat be damned. 

“I’m glad you made it, Mr. Torres.” The doctor said, giving a smile. “Just in time too.” 

Ellie looked up at Nick, panic in her eyes.  He smoothed a hand down her hair making sure his eyes were clear of his own panic, it would only make her panic more. 

“Ellie...it’s almost time for you to push, waiting any longer will mean an even greater risk for your baby.” 

She nodded but let out a shuddering breath. 

As nurses started coming into the room, Nick pressed another kiss to Ellie’s head.

“You can do this babe.” He whispered. “With us as her parents I have no doubt she’ll be okay.”

Ellie sniffled and sent him a small smile. “You’re right..with your stubbornness of course she’ll be okay.”

Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled. He knew the real stubborn one was her. 

Minutes later, Ellie began to push. 

* * *

Nick rested his forehead against the glass, his teary eyes looking in on a tiny baby hooked up to machines that were helping in keeping her alive. 

His heart hurt. Not only from the view in front of him, but to the images and sound of Ellie that was still fresh in the front of his mind. 

Ellie had cried and cried until she had finally exhausted her still weak self out enough to fall asleep. Nick held her the whole time even when she reached the anger stage and tried shoving him away, claiming their baby being early was her fault and she had no right having his comfort. 

Their baby girl was alive, but fighting. 

Nick glanced at the clock. 

Only a few hours until Christmas. 

He looked back at his baby girl. All he wanted for Christmas was for her to be okay. 

“Nick.” 

Nick looked up, startled at Gibbs saying his first name, something that he only did rarely. 

“She’s a fighter, just like her parents.”

Tears filled his eyes again. 

Gibbs reached over and yanked him into a hug. 

Nick finally let the tears he’d been holding in fall as he practically collapsed in Gibbs’ arms sobbing. 

* * *

A month later their little fighter was finally ready to leave the hospital. 

Ellie and Nick spent all their time at the hospital except when taking turns going home to shower, change and eat. They had a lot of help with the combination of the team and Ellie’s family, and they knew they’d forever be grateful for it. 

“We finally get to take her home.” Ellie whispered, sitting in a rocking chair the hospital had with their baby girl sleeping in her arms. Nick stood beside her, smiling as he looked down. 

He bent down, reaching out to run his finger across her little hand. 

“You ready to go home Charlotte?” Nick whispered, smiling when her lips twitched almost as if she was going to smile.

“She’s beautiful.” Ellie pressed a light kiss to her head. 

Nick scoffed. “Of course she is, look at us!”

Ellie rolled her eyes with a grin. 

Both of them looked back at Charlotte who gave a little stretch, a little noise escaping her as she did. 

A noise that sounded  _ very _ similar to the noise Ellie made when she herself stretched when waking up in the morning. Nick’s heart felt like it would burst from all the love he felt for them both.

_ Eleanor Raye Torres _

_ Charlotte Laura Torres _

Names that would forever be tattooed on his heart. 


End file.
